


Blut

by szelena, WTF Star Trek Universe 2021 (StarTrek_Universe)



Series: WTFK 2021: Star Trek Universe Визуал от G до T [11]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fanvids, M/M, Mirror Universe, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29230521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szelena/pseuds/szelena, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Trek%20Universe%202021
Summary: О любви, шантаже и бунте против Императора.
Relationships: Mirror Hugh Culber/Mirror Paul Stamets
Series: WTFK 2021: Star Trek Universe Визуал от G до T [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146245
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021





	Blut

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ненавижу красный цвет](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29059368) by [Chmonder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chmonder/pseuds/Chmonder), [WTF Star Trek Universe 2021 (StarTrek_Universe)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Trek%20Universe%202021). 



> Исходники: audio: LINDEMANN - Blut, video: Star Trek Discovery 1x12, 1x13, 3x09, 3x10.

_Из сердца по рукам —  
Одна линия до самого конца.  
От головы к ногам —  
Красная лента всегда нас единит._

_В трудный момент подаёт голос клинок,_  
Когда стынет в жилах кровь  
Когда бледная смерть  
Заключает меня в свои холодные объятья. 

(перевод LINDEMANN - Blut)


End file.
